


Love You, Always

by the_moskabot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, adrienette wedding, romance (i mean...it's a wedding), wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the nice response I got on the last chapter!<br/>I hope you liked this one as well! I tried to focus more on how they were feeling rather than what they were wearing, so I'm leaving Marinette and Adrien's clothing up to your imagination. </p><p>Next chapter coming soon! </p><p>(Also, quick note: you can find me on tumblr at themoskabot)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. It's Showtime

Tomorrow.

Oh my gosh tomorrow. 

Adrien was looking in the mirror freaking out. He pinched himself to make sure this was actually happening.

Ow!

Yeah this was real. He was getting married tomorrow. He looked at his feet and smiled. It was 11:30 at night, and he had spent the last two hours constantly thinking: I’m getting married tomorrow.

It had been about eight months since he had asked Marinette. Oh man, that night he had been a nervous wreck. Maybe even more so than tonight. He quietly laughed, and tip-toed back to his bed, careful not to wake Nino (who, as best man, insisted on spending the night so he could help him in the morning. Adrien very much appreciated it, knowing his hands would probably be shaking too much to actually accomplish anything). He sat down and thought of Marinette.

Marinette. 

The girl he had loved for ten years. The girl he had been dating for eight (Alya gave him such a hard time about that. She had wanted him to propose five years ago). He got his phone and opened up his contacts. He started typing, unable to contain his smile.

Adrien: hey, you awake?

He could see she was typing.

Marinette: oh my gosh adrien!! Why are you still up???

A: haha! I couldn’t sleep, which considering the circumstances is pretty understandable. ;) why are YOU still up?

M: same reason. 

…

A: hey babe?

M: yeah?

A: ☺ 

A: we’re getting married in about twelve hours.

M: yeah, we are. :’)

A: hey babe?

M: yeah?

…

A: I love you. Get some sleep now, ok?

M: I love you too. Sleep well!

They ended every conversation with “I love you”.  
Adrien set his phone on his nightstand. He took a deep breath, and fell asleep with a smile.

 

 

“Hey, dude.” 

Adrien could feel someone shaking him

“Bro, you need to get up! You need to get ready!”

Adrien peeked out from under the covers to see Nino’s face. Nino was holding a tshirt and a pair of jeans with one hand, and shaking Adrien with the other. Nino grinned.

“You ready?” 

Adrien laughed and sat up in his bed. He looked at his best friend. He took a deep breath.

“More than you could know, man.” Nino definitely looked like he wanted to cry (the ol softy), but he just shoved the clothes into Adrien’s arms, and pushed him out of bed to the shower. 

Adrien took out his phone and texted Marinette.

A: so how’d you sleep?

M: ok. You?

A: same. How’s alya doing this morning? 

He watched her typing for about thirty seconds. Then he received a selfie, Marinette was in the bottom left looking tired, and Alya was in the top right, smothering Marinette and looking very…very excited. Adrien laughed. 

A: she looks like SHE’S going to get married instead of you

M: yeah, this is going to be interesting

Then all of the sudden, Adrien heard Nino banging on the door.

“Dude! GET IN THE SHOWER! We have to be at the venue in HALF AN HOUR!” 

“Shoot.” 

A: okay I lost track of time, gotta get ready. Bye babe! I love you! <3

M: bye babe, love you too! <3<3<3

 

Adrien promptly got in the shower, and daydreamed the whole time.

 

“Woah.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Like seriously, woah.”

“Yes Nino, I know it’s big.”

Nino was slowly looking the venue over, marveling at its size, and this was just the reception area. 

And who could blame him? It WAS big. It was a large circular ballroom, the walls were slightly golden with windows rounded at the top all around the upper part of the walls with smaller windows just under. The ceiling and walls had detailed carvings of people and cherubs and swirls, the chandelier hanging in the middle of the humungous ceiling was beautiful and brightly lit, with hundreds of crystal beads hanging between lights. There were round tables everywhere with white tablecloths, and white napkins, and white plates with gold trim, and in the middle of each table was a small crystal vase with a single rose in it. 

The middle of the room was empty for dancing. There wasn’t going to be anything but waltzes and slow dancing though. Well, at this reception. Marinette and Adrien were having two receptions, the first one was for the society people. The second one was going to be…well, much less formal. Nino was DJ-ing the second one. It was going to be held at a building you could rent for occasions (dance parties mostly). It was not formal at all, and that was exactly why Adrien and Marinette chose it. They would need some relaxed fun after being around all those rich society people.

Adrien and Nino made their way across the room to the entrance of the area where the ceremony would be held. Some workers were still decorating that area with bunches of red and white roses on the ends of the pews, and setting up various decorations around the altar. Adrien took a deep breath. He just took it all in for a moment. Nino took a sideways glance at his best friend and smirked. He gently slapped Adrien on the shoulder and guided him towards a room where they would get ready. 

“Come on man, let’s get you ready.”

 

It was three minutes before the ceremony started. Adrien kept nervously looking at his watch. He shifted his weight, and peaked out the door to look at the crowd of people bustling into the room. He turned around and proceeded to pace around the room. He was a nervous wreck (again). Nino had to tie his tie for him, Nino had to help him with his jacket, Nino had to keep Adrien from fidgeting with ever single detail of his outfit. He had never seen the boy so nervous before. 

It was one minute before the ceremony started. Adrien stood by the door and rocked back and forth and his feet. Nino put his hands on Adrien’s shoulders and gave him a look.

“Dude, you seriously need to stop. Everything will be fine.” Adrien looked at Nino, then his watch, then out the door to the finally seated crowd of whispering people . Adrien grinned nervously. 

“It’s showtime.”


	2. When He Saw Her...

As Adrien stood there beside the altar watching the wedding party come in, he was thinking of a lot of things. Why did they choose this music? Why did they have flower girls, flower petals are a pain to clean up. He thought about how hot the room felt, and how his father was probably silently judging everything from the first row. He shifted his weight, he was beyond nervous. But all that melted away when he saw her. 

The rest of the world disappeared when he saw Marinette. She stood paused at the end of the aisle for a minute, arm-in-arm with her father. He had tunnel vision, it no longer felt like hundreds of eyes were staring and judging, he no longer felt the overwhelming heat of the room, he forgot about the music. Everything Adrien had been thinking of completely disappeared when he saw her. When she started walking down the aisle, he stared, his mouth ever so slightly open, his eyes wide in amazement and love, and he just stared at this absolutely gorgeous woman. A million thoughts crossed his mind while she was walking towards him. What had he done to deserve her? She was so amazing and beautiful, what on earth could she see in him? Nah, he didn’t care. That didn’t matter anymore. He knew she loved him, and he knew he loved her more than anything. He fell in love with her every second he was with her. Nothing could compare to just spending five minutes texting her at 1:00 am, nothing could compare to the way she made him feel when she smiled at him, or said “I love you”. He was no longer nervous. He was sure. He knew that every second he had left in his life, he wanted to spend them with her. He wanted to surprise her in the morning with breakfast in bed, he wanted to see her everyday after work, he wanted nothing else than to just be by her side.  
All this and much more ran through his head as he watched her take those final steps up to him, and it wasn’t until she subtly gestured to his eyes, that he realized he had cried a little.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and gently squeezed it. They glanced at each other and gave a subtle smile. And the ceremony began.

 

Later on, Alya said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, Nino would say that sure it was nice, but maybe it went on a little too long. Adrien’s father would say that it was tedious, and there was nothing special about it, but you could tell he was still a little happy for his son. If you got Tom or Sabine to start talking about it, it was very hard to get them to stop. As for Marinette and Adrien? Well, if you ever asked them about the ceremony they would always say that it felt like both an eternity and no time at all. Then they would go on and on about the decorations, and how the minister did such an excellent job with the ceremony. And it was a beautiful ceremony. They did everything traditionally, and slowly, getting every single detail just right. 

So they said their vows, and the put on the rings and said their “I do’s”. And then before they knew it, it was time. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” The minister said, unable to contain a small smirk

Adrien and Marinette looked into each others eyes for a moment. They silently giggled as Adrien put one hand on her cheek, and the other on her waist pulling her towards him. Marinette put a hand on his neck as their faces met. There was a moments pause, and then they kissed. Adrien having to lean over, as Marinette (who even in heels, could not reach him) was on her toes craning up her neck. They pulled apart after a few seconds, and while everyone was clapping Adrien just rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you.” She whispered back. They turned hand in hand to walk back down the aisle, huge grins on each of their faces. They exited the room and headed toward a small room just off to the side of the reception area. They sat down next to each other on a small sofa. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his on her head. He smiled.

“Hey Mari,” he said just above a whisper. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Hey Adrien,” she said. “You know I’m never going to let that whole crying thing go, right?” He pulled his head back, and playfully glared at her but couldn’t help laughing a little. He put his arm around her shoulders, and then they just gazed at each other. Adrien got lost in her eyes. He kissed her, and the door opened.

“OH GEEZ!” 

Adrien looked up and laughed. Nino was in the doorway with his hand over his eyes. Marinette giggled.

“Nino, dude. We’re done.” Nino peaked out from between his fingers and let out a relieved sigh as his hand dropped to his side.

“Well, anytime you guys are…” Nino gestured to the two of them and looked uncomfortable. “…done. Everybody’s seated, so you should probably come out soon.” Nino quickly nodded and shut the door, eager to leave. Marinette was blushing a little and laughing, Adrien was doing the same. He leaned his forehead on her temple and gave her a quick kiss, staying there. He let out something that was halfway between a sigh and a laugh.

“I guess we should..” He nodded at the door.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Adrien stood up and held out a hand. She took it and got up, they walked towards the door and he opened it and bowed while making a sweeping gesture. 

“After you bugaboo.” He grinned.

“Awww, you’re so sweet kitty.” She kissed his nose and walked out. He just stood there for a second admiring her. 

I’m so lucky. He thought. He joined her and took her hand, leading her out into the reception area full of clapping people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice response I got on the last chapter!  
> I hope you liked this one as well! I tried to focus more on how they were feeling rather than what they were wearing, so I'm leaving Marinette and Adrien's clothing up to your imagination. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon! 
> 
> (Also, quick note: you can find me on tumblr at themoskabot)


	3. A Gift

“I’m hungry.”

“How are you still hungry? You already had two plates of food, and they were both very large I might add.”

“It has been a long day, WITHOUT breakfast!” Marinette emphasized this and put her finger up before Adrien could say anything. “And even though this is the best day of my life, I would like to look back on it and not remember hunger. So! I am going to go to the kitchen and see if I can get some more food while everyone is busy with dessert. I love you.”

“Love you.” Adrien called after her as she quickly walked in the direction of the kitchen. He sat there for a moment looking nothing in particular, and silently laughed. The room was buzzing with conversation, and he wasn’t paying any particular attention to his surroundings, so it wasn’t until Gabriel coughed that Adrien noticed his father standing there. He jumped up in surprise.

“Father! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you there.” Gabriel looked a little uncomfortable. “Is…everything okay?” Adrien asked.

“I’m tired and getting a little headache, so I’m going to take my leave.” Gabriel said. Adrien rolled his eyes on the inside, he didn’t believe a word. He hadn’t known what he thought his father would do, but this was hardly surprising. Gabriel cleared his throat.

“But, I didn’t want to leave without…” He took an envelope out of his inside jacket pocket. “Giving you this. Its your wedding present.” Adrien took the envelope slowly, and looked from it, to his father’s face. Gabriel held out his hand for Adrien to shake, Adrien, surprised at the gesture, shook his father’s hand. 

“Congratulations son.” Adrien then received a hug from his father. He gladly hugged right back.

“Thank you.” Gabriel pulled back and tried, and ultimately failed, to revert back to his usual cold, emotionless self. But as much as he tried to hide it, he was clearly very happy for his son. 

Gabriel turned and walked out of the room, leaving Adrien standing there holding the envelope and looking…a little stunned at what just happened. Marinette was walking up to him holding a heavy plate of food.

“Okay,” she said as she took the last few steps toward him. “Don’t judge me, I know it’s a lot of chicken but I just love it. So. Much.” She looked at the envelope he was holding and then his face. “Is something wrong babe?”

“Um, no!” He shook his head. “No, um, my dad gave this to me just before he left.” He held up the off-white envelope. “Apparently it’s our wedding present.” Marinette took the envelope and read the writing on the outside. Adrien hadn’t noticed the writing. 

“ ‘To help you start your life together.’ “ Marinette read out loud. She shrugged and tore it open. She looked at what looked like a check, and her eyes widened. “Daaang.” She said under her breath. She handed the piece of paper to Adrien. It was indeed a check. He took it expecting fewer zeroes to be written after that first number. His eyes widened as well, he looked at Marinette.

“Are you sure he meant to write that much?” she asked. Adrien stayed silent. He nodded slowly, and a small smile crept over his face. She put her arm around his waist and smiled. “Awww! He really does care!”

“Yeah,” Adrien said with a little laugh. “I guess he does, in his own strange, distant way.” He looked up and saw Nino and Alya walking over, his arm resting around her shoulders and both her arms wrapped around his waist. 

“So dude,” Nino said as they walked up. “I saw your dad leave, is everything okay?” Adrien just held up the check. The look on Nino’s face was priceless, Alya straightened up to see and her face morphed into something very similar to Nino’s.

“I guess things are okay.” Adrien said with a smirk. 

“Y-yeah, that’s a mild way of putting it.” Nino stuttered out. He shook his head and snapped out of it. “By the way, it’s about time for your first dance, you should get ready.” He slapped Adrien on the back and smirked. Nino walked to the string quartet that was playing to let them know to play the first dance next. Alya turned towards them.

“So, Adrien.” She straightened up and looked up at him, straight in the eye. “As happy as I am today, I feel as though I haven’t threatened you enough.” She then pulled him down and made some, truth be told, rather terrifying threats. She pulled back wearing a large smile. “So, that’s what’ll happen if you hurt her. We clear?” He nodded and turned a little red, knowing that she would not be afraid to go through on any of what she said. Marinette looked at Adrien and giggled as she turned to Alya. 

What did you say? Marinette mouthed at her best friend. Alya only shrugged, grinned, and patted Adrien on the arm.

“Sorry man, I’m just overprotective.” He relaxed a little, but Adrien was now more scared of Alya than ever. Alya just snickered, and quickly walked to Nino on the other side of the room, and hugged him as he kissed the top of her head. Marinette sighed.

“I hope they’re next.” She said, hopeful. Adrien grinned, and giggled a little. She turned to him with a suspicious look on her face. “What?” she asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wellll…” He said, with a little smile on his face. “I think that they probably will be…” Marinette punched him on the arm.

“No way! Did Nino tell you something??” She had her hands clasped in front of her face. (She’s so adorable. Adrien thought.)

“He showed me the ring. I don’t know when he’s gonna do it, but…it’s happening.” He smirked at Marinette who was trying very hard not to squeal.

“Adrien! You shouldn’t’ve told me anything, now that’s all I’ll be able to think about!” He gave her a dramatic frown.

“Well I’m hurt.”

“Yeah, but can you blame me?” He laughed and shook his head. Nino spoke on a microphone, and announced it was time for the first dance. Marinette turned to Adrien and smiled.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Ready.” He said, taking her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for the positive feedback I've been getting! I hope you liked this chapter as well.  
> Alya seems like the friend that would make "if you hurt her" threats. 
> 
> (Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others! And that's saying a lot..)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you liked the first chapter of my fic. This is my first official work, and I'm so excited to write and post the rest of it!


End file.
